A Fresh Start
by MadilynnCullen1
Summary: Bella's cousin Abby moves to Forks to live with Charlie after getting in trouble with the law. How will the Cullens keep their secret and how will the Volturi react to her presence? Rated t for Abby's language. The storys better than the summary, promise!
1. Chapter 1

"We're here, Abby." Charlie said, as his squad car lurched to a stop, waking Abrielle from a deep dreamless sleep.

"Ouch, fuck!" She said as she hit her head on top of the door while getting out of the car. Charlie gave her a look of disapproval.

"Sorry Uncle Charlie." She said. "I forgot I have to behave."

"Make sure you don't forget again." Charlie said, with a smile. Abrielle smiled back at him and laughed.

16 year old Abrielle Marie Gardner, who liked to be called Abby, was brought to rainy and cold Forks, Washington, from warm and sunny Tampa, Florida, because of too much alcohol and bad judgement. She had gotten in a fight with a girl at a party, she couldn't remember why, and had been charged with underage drinking and assault. The news had gotten around to her mother's brother, police chief Charlie, and the law had given her an incentive: live with Charlie in Forks, follow the law, get good grades and attendance at school, and have a weekly alcohol test; or go to juvi. She, of course had chosen the first option, which brings her to Washington.

Abby walked up the stone steps to the porch, and went inside Charlie's little white house. It looked almost exactly as she remembered it from when she was just 8 years old, when she last visited. It looked lived-in enough that it felt cozy, but it wasn't cluttered. Charlie was never the decorator type, so he had mostly just left the decorations the way that Renee had them before they got a divorce.

"Your house smells like rain. Big suprise." Abby said.

"It smells good though right?" She heard a girls voice, turned around, and saw Bella.

"BELLAAAAA!" She cried. "I've missed you like hell!"

"I've missed you too Abby!" Bella said, and hugged her. It had been almost 8 years since they had seen eachother.

"How have you been? You look so different." Bella asked Abby. It was the truth. Since Bella had seen her she had gotten much older, dyed her hair blonde, and gotten a nose piercing.

"There are soooo many different ways I could answer that question, do you want the nice answer or the honest one?" Abby said. They both laughed.

"Yeah, Charlie told me why you were coming before he left for the Seattle Airport. How did you end up beating a girl up?" Bella asked in amazement. She had always been good, so Abby knew why she didn't get why.

"I don't even remember because I was drunk. Totally shwasted. I can't even remember how many vodka shots I had at that party." Abby replied.

"Oh my god."

"Yep, I kinda got myself into more trouble than i hoped...I'm really ashamed of myself. I"m not proud at all."

"Why?"

Abby had to think hard about how she wanted to reply. She decided to be honest.

"Because my mom would be really mad at me."

"Abby...she would forgive you." Bella said sadly. Abby's mother had been murdered two years earlier, by her abusive drug addict father. Abby loved her mother. She was gentle and kind to everyone, and she loved Abby very much.

"I don't know. If she were here she would be hurt by what i've done. She always told me not to drink or do drugs to escape from my problems like my Dad used to do, but that's exactly what it's come to."

Bella came over and sat on the couch with Abby, and hugged her. Bella couldn't begin to think of how much pain Abby had been through in the past few years. She felt so sorry for her but she didn't know what to say. And Bella was happy that Abby was here, but she couldn't help being thankful that she hadn't come a few weeks earlier, and had to find out how Victoria had been tracking her down with the newborns, and that she didn't have to find out about the Volturi. Keeping the secret would be much tougher though now that she was here. But, Bella was still happy to see her nonetheless.

"But, I have hope. I think things are going to get better once I get clean for good." Abby said quietly.

"I know. You're gonna be okay, now that you're here with us you'll get through this." Bella replied. A long silence followed.

"Okay, alright, lets get off this subject. Can you show me my room?" Abby said with a smile.

"Sure." Bella said, as they walked upstairs. Bella led her to a small, comfy bedroom with dark blue walls and purple sheets. An anceint looking computer was on a desk in the corner, and Bella's pictures were tacked up on a cork bulletin board.

"Uh Bella, isn't this your room?" Abby asked.

"It used to be." She said. Abby turned around and looked at her. She saw a smile creeping onto her face.

"Bella, what'd you do now? Did Charlie kick you out or something?" Abby asked, laughing. She knew that Bella wasn't capable of doing any thing terrible enough to get kicked out of the house.

"No..I'm living with my...fiancee!"

"DAMN, you're getting married? Ohmygod! I'm so happy for you!" Abby cried and hugged Bella. "Is he a worthy guy?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's amazing, his name's Edward Cullen. He's so sweet, and he has a great family. His dad is the town docter."

"Well, i'm happy you think that I'm amazing." Abby and Bella turned around to see Edward by the door of the bedroom. Bella went over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Edward, this is Abrielle. She's my cousin." Bella said.

"Happy to meet you Abrielle, I've heard so much about you from Bella. She couldn't wait for you to get here." Edward said.

"Happy to meet you too, you can just call me Abby. I'm really excited to hear that you and Bella are getting married!" Abby said politely.

"About that..." Edward said, "We were wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid. My sister Alice is going to be the maid of honor, and my other sister Rosalie is going to be a bridesmaid also, but we still could use another one.."

"I would love to! I've never been a bridesmaid before!" Abby was estatic.

"Thank you Abby!" Bella said, and she went over and hugged her. "We're gonna go today and make the final choices for the dresses, because my wedding is a month from today. You should come."

"Count me in!" Abby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry i skipped over the whole wedding part, but i need get this story moving along to the main parts! It will get exciting i promise! This chapter is just sort of a fluff chapter, but the next one is when things will start to get going(: stay tuned!**

ONE MONTH LATER

A DAY AFTER BELLA&EDWARD'S WEDDING

Abby rolled out of bed reluctantly, her phone alarm playing s&m by Rihanna had been going off repeatedly for about 3 minutes now. She tapped the screen to get it to shut up. She went out to the Cullen's living room.

"Hello Abby, Esme already made you some breakfast." Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad, said.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just call me Carlisle." He said, laughing.

"Yes, since we're related now, you can call me Esme." Esme said, also laughing.

"Okay, having to be formal was getting to me anyways!" Abby said. Everyone laughed. She ate her breakfast, but when she started she wondered why none of them were eating.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" She asked.

"No it's okay, we already had breakfast before you woke up!" Alice said.

"Oh okay." Abby said, and continued eating her scrambled eggs and toast.

"These tasted fabulous." She said honestly once she was done eating. Esme really knew how to cook. She was used to having to cook for Charlie by now, since he burned just about everything he attempted to cook.

"Thank you, I'm happy you like them." Esme replied.

"Alrighty I gotta get ready for school." Abby replied. She wasn't looking forward to it. She was tired and a little bit hungover. She didn't have many drinks last night, but she had just enough of them to make her feel like crap the next day.

"Didn't you hear?" Alice said. "School was cancelled, they're having a teacher's institute!"

"Oh thank God! I didn't want to go to school at all, I completely feel like shit!" Abby replied.

"To much partying last night?" Emmett asked with a wink.

"I guess so." Abby said, winking back. "And I'm not even supposed to drink!"

"Speaking of that, we need to make sure you have it out of your system before the test." Carlisle said.

"What day is it?" Abby asked.

"Friday. I have to give you a urine test every friday to test for alcohol or drugs." Carlisle replied

"Ew, nasty. Why can't it be a breathalyzer?"

"Breathalyzers don't work after an extended period of time. The alcohol can still be in your system but not be detected in your breath." Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Today is Monday...will it be out of my system by then?"

"I think most of it. But a trace of it will still be there. What you need to do is drink lots of fluids, mainly water, and i'm going to give you a pill to take just this morning." Carlisle said, and handed her a small green pill.

"I know what this is. It makes you sweat and pee alot." Abby said.

"Exactly!" Carlisle said laughing. "How did you know?"

"Lets just say, I had to use it once. A couple times actually..." Abby said, everyone started laughing because they understood.

"But let me just say one thing. I won't help you get around this test again. I'm only doing it now because it was a wedding, and everyone at weddings drinks at least a little, even the kids." Carlisle said. "Next time, you need to make the right choice."

"I know." Abby said quietly. She was feeling guilty. She looked around and noticed that it was just her, Carlisle and Esme in the room. Everyone else had escaped the awkward situation. She wished that she could too.

"Don't feel bad, Abby..everybody makes mistakes." Carlisle said.

"And everyone has their own burdens to carry. Yours is an addiction, and in time I know you'll overcome it. Everything's going to be alright." Esme said. Sincerely. She came over and hugged Abby. And for a moment, Abby believed it.

FRIDAY THAT WEEK:

"I'M HOME!" Abby called as she entered the Cullen's house. Abby had been practically living at the Cullen's house, just hanging out with her sisters and brothers in law since Charlie was working on a tough case about some cute missing boy named Riley, and Bella was on her honeymoon with Edward.

"Hi Abby." Jasper said. He never really spoke much around her, when he was with her he acted like he was walking on eggshells. She didn't know why.

"Hey Jasper." She replied. "Where's Alice?"

"She went to the mall."

"Oh, well I need help with my Physics homework...this shit's confusing."

Jasper laughed. "I bet I could help you." He said, and sat at the table with Abby. He explained everything to her, and helped her with all the answers. She had never noticed that he had a southern accent.

"Dammit, Jasper, how'd you know all this?" She asked.

"Well...I've passed the class. I took it my junior year too." He replied.

"Well I hate it. Especially since i'm doubling up this year on science."

"Doubling up?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm in both physics and chemistry."

"Ouch. That's gotta be tough."

"Yea. I wanna go into the medical field. I want to get a cheerleading scholarship to college but I can't if I didn't take hard classes and don't have good grades." Abby said.

She was a great cheerleader, she'd been cheering since she was very young. She's a great tumbler and flyer, because she's tiny.

"Are you trying out for the Forks cheer team next year?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but they suck terribly." Abby said. "I hate being on a losing team, but there are no all star cheer teams around here. I'll just have to settle with school cheer."

Carlisle arrived into the room.

"Hello Abby and Jasper. I just got off work. Where's everyone else?" He said. Then he turned to Abby. "Oh, and congratulations on passing your test..." Carlisle said with a wink.

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Abby replied.

"Alice and Rosalie are at the mall, Emmett went...to...run an important errand." Jasper said. Suddenly the phone rang. Carlisle answered.

"Hi Alice." He said. He paused for a moment to listen to Alice. "Ok, you need to come home right away...this is very worrisome. I'll wait for her to call me. I'll put Jasper on." He said in a panicked tone. Jasper practically snatched the phone from him.

"Alice? What did you..." He stopped and shot a quick look at Abby. "What's up?" He left the room to talk to her.

"What's wrong..." Abby asked Carlisle.

"There's just been...a little issue. With Alice's car." He said smoothly. But Abby saw through it.

"Is that really what's wrong?" She asked, just as his cell phone rang. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" He said quickly. He listened for awhile, then went into super-smart-doctor mode.

"When was you're last period?" He listened.

"How long have you been sick?" Listening.

"It sounds like you're...pregnant. Come home right away." He said, and Abby faintly heard Bella's voice on the other end. She picked up another phone that was on the couch and pressed talk.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Then Abby heard the phone hit the ground and the sound of puking. Bella picked back up.

"I'm...just a little sick is all..I'm coming home." She sounded weak.

"Bella, how can you be pregnant, you were just fine a week ago...morning sickness doesn't set in this early. And you told me you waited till you got married to have sex." Abby said.

"I did...Abby I have to go, we're leaving. I'll talk to you later, Abbs." She said, and hung up. Carlisle turned to her.

"Abby, you have to go home." He said.

"What, are you crazy? I am NOT going home. I don't know what's going on but...Bella needs me."

"Abby, you don't understand...It's not safe for you to stay here once Bella gets here.

"I don't see what's so unsafe about it." She said defiantly. "But somethings not right here, and I'm intending on finding out what."


End file.
